Crazy Colors!
This is an object show, there are 21 contestants and 24 days. The host is gold, also a colored hexagon. The co- host is Turquoise, another colored hexagon. Contestants Note: All are colored hexagons *Red (The Hyperactive One) *Yellow (The Bland One) *Blue (The Talkative One) *Green (The Normal One) *Orange (The Sporty One) *Purple (The Posh One) *Pink (The Rude One) *White (The Random One) *Black (The Pessimistic One) *Gray (The Optimistic One) *Brown (The Smelly One) *Scarlet (The Female One) *Lime (The Stupid One) *Cyan (The Heroic One) *Cream (The Useless One) *Salmon (The Annoying One) *Teal (The Weak One) *Burgundy (The Killing One) *Mauve (The Bratty One) *Lavender (The Shy One) *Silver (The Smart One) Days Day 1 *Gold: Welcome to Crazy Colors! I'm your host, Gold. *Turquoise: And I'm the co- host! *Gold: Calm down, Turquoise, so this show has 21 contestants. So let's see them come, look, here's them now! *Gray: HI! Wanna be friends? *Turquoise: Yeah!! *Burgundy (Whipser): Heh, many victims! *Gold: Okay, so time for the first challenge, the challenge is to go through a maze, the first 11 to escape are not up for elimination, so, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!! *Black exits the maze *Black: Wow, that was "so" hard. *Gold: OMG! How did you get out that fast! *Screen: 5 minutes later... *Silver: Yes! My calculations were right! *Salmon: Yay buddies, I, like, made it! *Green: Cool, I'm not UFE. *Turquoise: I wonder who will be safe next. *Screen: 3 seconds later... *Lavender runs out of the maze *Yellow is chased out by Burgundy *Cream: I may be useless, but I'm safe! *Cyan: There, now next time don't fall into a sinkhole. *Brown: I sure won't!!! *Gold: Okay, only 1 spot left, who will win the last immunity spot. *Mauve: OMG, like, I better win! *Orange: As if, loser! *Mauve: Liar! I'm gonna! *Mauve is chasing Orange *Orange: Woah!!! *Orange trips over a rock *Mauve crosses the finish line *Gold: Amazing! So vote for these 10. This is from their place. The closer they were to the start, the farther they got. *Orange: Don't vote for me! If you don't I'll give you my autograph. *Gray: Vote for me, everyone else deserves to stay. *Red: Hey there! I'm Red! *Teal: Is the camera on? *Lime: I'm smart! 2+3=CHICKEN! *Pink: Don't you dare vote for me! Or I'll r- *Screen: This scene was removed due to it using major, colorful, language. *Scarlet: Please keep me in, I'm nice, outgoing and athletic. *White: APPLESAUCE!!! *Purple: I dunno why I ever entered the show, but I beg you to keep me in. *Blue: Just since I did the worst does not mean that I'm not useful. Also- *Screen: This scene was removed for it being annoying. *Gold: So, vote! Day 2 *Gold: Hey, losing 11, come with me, elimination time! *Screen: It's time to see who will go, from this amazing show? We dunno. ELIMINATION TIME!!! *Gold: So you guys lost last challenge, let's see who will be eliminated! If you are safe, Turquoise will give you a fortune cookie, everyone except Blue and Pink got no votes.